priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Take Two
So called, because it's a game where two of four prizes total a certain price; and it's up to the contestant to pick the right two. It was created by former director Marc Breslow. Gameplay The contestant is shown four prizes and a target price. They must select the two prizes whose prices total the target price to win all four prizes. If the total is incorrect, the contestant is given one more opportunity to pick the correct two, now knowing the prices of the two prizes they selected first. If the total still does not match the target price, he/she lost the game. If the total is correct on either chance, the contestant wins all four prizes. Unlike Pick-A-Pair, if the player uses their second chance, they don't have to keep one of the choices from their first selection. History * When the game debuted on June 23, 1978 (#2875D, aired out of order on June 2, 1978), the game board was a square board, with an extra part behind it. Originally, the game board was pink with white trim, with the dollar signs and price slips white, the board covering the names of the prizes white with pink dots for each prize, the extra part in white, and the name of the game blue. Also there were two dollar signs at the top area. The colors were changed on March 11, 1983 (#4835D), with the board yellow, purple for the dollar signs and the price slips, orange for the board covering the prizes, and the trim of the board purple and yellow, with the name of the game in purple, and the extra part in a purple & orange color. And the two dollar signs at the top were replaced with one big dollar sign. *On April 16, 1997 (#0343K), the game board was changed to its current appearance. The font for the target price, prices/prizes was changed on October 22, 2009 (#4874K). *On December 3, 2008 (#4533K, aired out of order on November 26), the game was taken out of the rotation, but returned on October 22, 2009 (#4874K). *Starting on December 9, 2013 (#6521K, aired out of order on December 16) the game board was moved behind the curtain next to the first prize when revealing the four prizes, and then after the prize descriptions ended, the prop comes out to its usual position; this new staging is similar to Race Game a few days earlier. *So far, the show's logo on the game setup is still the one used from Bob Barker's era. There is still no straight answer on when the game is going to have the show's logo under Drew Carey's tenure. *Take Two was only played once on primetime TV and it was the only playing to receive a win. *Take Two has never been the first pricing game to be played on the show. Trivia *Before the game starts, 2 of the 4 prizes are chosen at random. They study the actual retail prices in secret and add them together to make it today's target price. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 42. *Take Two bears similarity with Race Game but without time limit. Pictures Take Two 1.jpg|The old Take Two board with a white card with asterisks covering the prize names. Take Two 2.jpg|Which two prizes total $1152? Take Two 3.jpg|The Dinette & Color TV; I know this doesn't look like it, but this contestant lost. Bob was just showing her the right two. Take Two 80s 1.jpg|The updated Take Two board with a blank orange card Take Two 80s 2.jpg|Which two prizes total $1804? Take Two 80s 3.jpg|Is it the Refrigerator and the Cabinet? Take Two 80s 4.jpg|No. Take Two 80s 5.jpg|What about the Cabinet and the Rocker? Do they total $1804? Take Two 80s 6.jpg|Yes! This time we have a winner! Take Two 4.jpg|Here it is again. Take Two 5.jpg|Which two prizes total $2498? Take Two 6.jpg|The Refrigerator & Scooter, and we have another winner! Take Two 7.jpg|The current Take Two board. Though not pictured, before the prizes were revealed, instead of a blank card covering just the prize names, a card featuring the "Price Is Right" logo covers the entire bottom half. So, which two prizes total $3507? Take Two 8.jpg|Not these two. Take Two 9.jpg|But these two. If you notice, the price of the bicycles is $1,000; the price card was sticking out. taketwo.png|Same setup with a font style change. taketwo2.png|Look closely, the totals match. Take Two 2015 (1).jpg|The total matches here too. Take Two 2015 (2).jpg|If you look closely, the actual retail prices to each of the 4 prizes are shown. From November 3, 1980 (#3851D) taketwo (11-3-1980) 1.jpg taketwo (11-3-1980) 2.jpg taketwo (11-3-1980) 3.jpg taketwo (11-3-1980) 4.jpg taketwo (11-3-1980) 5.jpg taketwo (11-3-1980) 6.jpg taketwo (11-3-1980) 7.jpg taketwo (11-3-1980) 8.jpg taketwo (11-3-1980) 9.jpg taketwo (11-3-1980) 10.jpg taketwo (11-3-1980) 11.jpg First Playing with the Yellow Board (March 11, 1983, #4835D) taketwo(3-11-1983)1.jpg taketwo(3-11-1983)2.jpg taketwo(3-11-1983)3.jpg taketwo(3-11-1983)4.jpg taketwo(3-11-1983)5.jpg taketwo(3-11-1983)6.jpg taketwo(3-11-1983)7.jpg taketwo(3-11-1983)8.jpg|On her first try. she has a total of $1,139. taketwo(3-11-1983)9.jpg taketwo(3-11-1983)10.jpg|Her second she has a total of $1,450, which is still not enough. taketwo(3-11-1983)11.jpg Take Two for Tickets to 4 Los Angeles Teams (December 8, 1983, #5114D) taketwo4lateams1.jpg taketwo4lateams2.jpg taketwo4lateams3.jpg taketwo4lateams4.jpg taketwo4lateams5.jpg taketwo4lateams6.jpg taketwo4lateams7.jpg taketwo4lateams8.jpg taketwo4lateams9.jpg taketwo4lateams10.jpg Take Two as a Play Along Game #1 (December 5, 1986, #6295D) taketwoplayalong1.jpg taketwoplayalong2.jpg taketwoplayalong3.jpg|She will be playing along with Bonnie Johnson of Charlottesville, Virginia. taketwoplayalong4.jpg taketwoplayalong5.jpg taketwoplayalong6.jpg taketwoplayalong7.jpg taketwoplayalong8.jpg taketwoplayalong9.jpg taketwoplayalong10.jpg|But, Bonnie will still get her Play Along T-shirt. Take Two as a Play Along Game #2 (February 2, 1987, #6361D) taketwoplayalong1987-1.jpg taketwoplayalong1987-2.jpg taketwoplayalong1987-3.jpg taketwoplayalong1987-4.jpg|She will be playing along with Ethel Rang of Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio. taketwoplayalong1987-5.jpg taketwoplayalong1987-6.jpg taketwoplayalong1987-7.jpg taketwoplayalong1987-8.jpg taketwoplayalong1987-9.jpg taketwoplayalong1987-10.jpg taketwoplayalong1987-11.jpg|But, Ethel will still get her Play Along T-Shirt. Take Two for 2 Power Wheels Toy ATV's, Broyhill Sofa Sleeper, Dinnerware, and a Refrigerator (July 1, 1988, #6935D) taketwo(7-1-1988)1.jpg taketwo(7-1-1988)2.jpg taketwo(7-1-1988)3.jpg taketwo(7-1-1988)4.jpg taketwo(7-1-1988)5.jpg taketwo(7-1-1988)6.jpg taketwo(7-1-1988)7.jpg Second Playing With the Take Two Makeover (June 2, 1997, #0411K) taketwo(6-2-1997)1.jpg taketwo(6-2-1997)2.jpg taketwo(6-2-1997)3.jpg taketwo(6-2-1997)4.jpg taketwo(6-2-1997)5.jpg taketwo(6-2-1997)6.jpg taketwo(6-2-1997)7.jpg taketwo(6-2-1997)8.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 4, 2007, #4021K) taketwo(6-4-2007)1.jpg|The current board. Notice the show's logo covering up the prize names. The logo is still used, despite Bob's retirement and Drew succeeding him. taketwo(6-4-2007)2.jpg taketwo(6-4-2007)3.jpg taketwo(6-4-2007)4.jpg taketwo(6-4-2007)5.jpg taketwo(6-4-2007)6.jpg taketwo(6-4-2007)7.jpg taketwo(6-4-2007)8.jpg taketwo(6-4-2007)9.jpg taketwo(6-4-2007)10.jpg taketwo(6-4-2007)11.jpg Last Playing of Season 37 (December 3, 2008, #4533K, aired out of order on November 26) taketwo(11-26-2008)1.jpg taketwo(11-26-2008)2.jpg taketwo(11-26-2008)3.jpg taketwo(11-26-2008)4.jpg taketwo(11-26-2008)5.jpg taketwo(11-26-2008)6.jpg taketwo(11-26-2008)7.jpg taketwo(11-26-2008)8.jpg taketwo(11-26-2008)9.jpg taketwo(11-26-2008)10.jpg From October 24, 2017 (#8062K) taketwo (10-24-2017) 1.jpg taketwo (10-24-2017) 2.jpg taketwo2017.png taketwo (10-24-2017) 3.jpg taketwo (10-24-2017) 4.jpg taketwo (10-24-2017) 5.jpg taketwo (10-24-2017) 6.jpg taketwo (10-24-2017) 7.jpg taketwo (10-24-2017) 8.jpg taketwo (10-24-2017) 9.jpg taketwo (10-24-2017) 10.jpg taketwo (10-24-2017) 11.jpg Super Bowl Take Two (February 1, 2019, #8605K) superbowltaketwo1.jpg superbowltaketwo2.jpg superbowltaketwo3.jpg superbowltaketwo4.jpg superbowltaketwo5.jpg superbowltaketwo6.jpg superbowltaketwo7.jpg superbowltaketwo8.jpg superbowltaketwo9.jpg Big Money Take Two (October 15, 2019, #8852K, aired out of order on October 18) bigmoneytaketwo1.jpg bigmoneytaketwo2.jpg bigmoneytaketwo3.jpg bigmoneytaketwo4.jpg bigmoneytaketwo5.jpg bigmoneytaketwo6.jpg bigmoneytaketwo7.jpg bigmoneytaketwo8.jpg bigmoneytaketwo9.jpg bigmoneytaketwo10.jpg Custom pictures Take.png Spec-1567395942.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:4-Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You Can Try Again Category:A Choice of 2 Category:The Numbers Must Match to Win Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"T" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:All or Nothing Category:Second Chance Games Category:June Pricing Games Category:Never played for a car